


【KK】航海日记（番外）

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】航海日记（番外）

01.

 

6:45。 滴滴、滴滴。

简洁短小的电子闹铃按时响起，提醒有人该起床准备上班了。

很快，暖意融融的晦暗卧室里传来窸窣响动，一条嫩白的胳膊从藏蓝色的被子里伸了出来。

五指张开在床头摸了摸，触到白色闹表的一瞬间毫不犹豫地摁掉，紧接着怕冷地缩了回去。

“唔…”清梦被扰谁人乐意呢。

干爽柔软的单面绒被下，有人团成一团不情愿地扭了扭，却迟迟不见从被窝里出来。指甲修得圆润的手倒还停在外面，无名指上光洁的银环被一丝晨光点亮。

过了几分钟似乎是放弃了挣扎，一个圆圆的脑袋终于拱着从被子前方冒出来，又向旁边挪了挪，歪靠在被子里还有的另一个人身上。

脸蹭了蹭他裸露在外的手臂，下一秒便被十分顺手地搂进了怀里。

该起床准备上班的，是堂本剛。

堂本光一昨天傍晚才结束了将近三周的短航回到家里，若是转天还要这么早起床上班，未免也太可怜了。

可也正是因为这三周小别，才让剛此刻并没那么容易从床上起来。他甚至记不太清昨晚他和光一在浴室折腾到几点、回到床上以后又是几点睡下的。

堂本剛嗔怪地瞪了一眼让自己腰酸背疼的始作俑者，对方还在大梦之中浑然不觉，简直恨不得现在就把他从床上拎起来当司机。但一看到他比出差前明显瘦下去的脸，嗔怪又转瞬统统化成了舍不得。

可真没出息呀。

剛没辙地叹口气，脱开光一的怀抱轻轻翻身下床，捡起掉在地上的浴袍穿上。又从床头柜上拿起发绳咬开，将头发在脑后挽了个松松的结，走向浴室洗漱去了。

这是剛和光一结婚的第三年。

成为夫夫之后，两人都默契地缩减了远程航海的时间和频率。可剛和光一的职业终究摆在那里，偶尔的短暂别离总还是在所难免。

这样前一晚放纵过度第二天早上吃苦头的经历不是一次两次，可就是没法吸取教训。

人们都说结了婚以后恋爱时的热情多少会减退，自己和光一却丝毫不见如此。

剛撑着手臂，盯着开始冒泡的咖啡壶正在出神，突然被人从背后环住了腰。带着胡茬的脸也热热刺刺地贴上来，低沉的嗓音同潮湿的舔吻一齐从耳后漫开：

“怎么起这么早。” 

“醒过来没看到Tsuyo。”

无疑是在撒娇，堂本剛听了笑着往他怀里靠了靠——你们看，堂本光一根本是更黏人了。

“fufu我今天可不放假呀。”

剛伸手关了咖啡机由着背后的人胡闹，却发现他的手愈加乱来地往自己浴袍里伸，吻也朝着因为头发梳着露出来的颈后碾。

剛最近留起了长发，长度又比光一出差前蓄了不少。弯弯卷卷、软软香香还凉凉的，光一喜欢得不行。就是薄白的耳垂和漂亮的脖颈会被藏起来，想亲的话总还要拨开他的头发。

像现在这样恰到好处的挽着，谁能招架得了。

光一向下拽拽他原本就松松垮垮的衣领，看到肩痣边自己昨晚留下的牙印，又情难自已地细密亲吻起来。 

剛那里原本就敏感，还被清晨信息素正盛的自己的Alpha抱在怀里这样弄，身体很快从里面热起来，舒服得几乎站不稳。光一促狭笑着扶住他，一手揉着绝好手感的胸前，另一只手向他腿间探。

好在副教授还有点理智，因为光一的味道清冷又提神，急急地向后推他：

“不行！学校上午还——”

“我送你。”

那好吧。

屈服得很快，拒绝的动作变成主动提起浴袍，屁股也抬高了点方便他进来。剛偏着头讨吻，接下来夹着鼻音的责骂就都是情趣：

“唔、你绝对会害我迟到。”

“快一点没问题。”

 

“哼哼，光一さん哪一次快过啊？”

“剛さん里面什么也不穿，难道不是故意的。”

“fufufu。”

剛笑开来时光一毫不犹豫地进去了，里面居然还湿软着，舒服得堂本光一差点就这么出来。偏头看到剛咬着嘴唇微闭着眼睛，头向后仰着，一头柔发撩着光一的喉结。堂本光一一面动作一面观察着剛的表情，觉得他因为快感颤动的睫毛和鼻翼让人爱怜极了。堂本光一深知哪里最会让剛原形毕露发出好听的声音，于是方才还在巧辩的人现在连忍住声音的余裕都没有，只剩下不断甜腻的喘息，跟着的还有体内一吸一放含弄时细小的潮湿声音。

剛最抓狂于这个声音，仿佛在提醒自己有多欲求不满；光一却最喜欢，故意进出得慢下来。被怀里的人娇嗔地剜了一眼，光一心口像被小奶猫抓了一下，连忙讨好地加快了速度。

长发早就散开，随着两人的动作在光一鼻尖乱荡，发圈掉在他脚背也没工夫踢开。剛随着身后人的挺动摆动腰肢，握着光一的手带他爱抚自己，掠过舒服的地方毫不吝惜地逸出色色的呻吟。昨晚确实把剛累到，副教授动作了一阵便觉得腿软，膝盖窝颤巍巍地打抖，身体支持不住地向下滑。

“光、光一，腿疼…” 

还没说完身后人就撤出去，剛嗯？了一声被抱上了白色的流理台。

面对面被掰开腿，光一很快又冲进来。用剛最喜欢的力道和频率一下下结实地贯穿，偶尔的闷哼声也性感得要命。堂本剛脚趾蜷缩，盘在光一腹部的腿夹紧，吞吃得更深入，抵在两人身体之间的东西头部渗出些液体，在光一的腹肌上划出几道淫靡的亮印儿。

台面上摆着的餐具架太碍事，堂本光一挥手往边上扫了扫，也没停下来亲剛的胸口，动作急切又帅气。

“你真的很喜欢在这里诶。”剛勾住光一的脖子，无奈地笑。

光一出差前，他们喜欢上了开发家里除开卧室能够做爱的地方。剛喜欢浴室，光一显然更中意厨房的流理台。用光一的话说，浴室分明就算常规场所，根本就不在定义域。

堂本光一不答，这种时候他的话总是不多，更喜欢用实际行动代替语言。快速沉闷的肉体撞击声听得剛面红耳赤，可身体里的光一根本没有软下来的意思，当然自己也还没够舒服。

剛抬眼看表这样下去真的会迟到，只好拿出杀手锏。里面热热的一松一紧配合着他的节奏收缩，爽得光一低下头痴迷地追咬堂本剛的嘴。

这是主动权掌握回手里的征兆，于是剛把舌头也送进去，勾光一敏感极了的舌根。堂本光一被刺激得太阳穴直跳，抽插也变得急躁粗鲁，握在剛腰上的手在莹白的皮肤上留下几道红痕。缠吻结束后光一架着剛的脚腕一边顶弄一边喘，剛也急忙调整呼吸。补充够了氧气环上他的后颈，故意用最甜美的声音亲着光一耳朵求饶：

“旦那桑…真的该快点啦。”

堂本光一的耳廓是NG部位，恋人的话语又这么撩人。船长很快上钩，发狠地连续冲撞了十几下，这才赶在剛后面出来了。

高潮后的堂本剛眼神湿润又迷蒙，身上也湿漉漉地歪在桌缘。感到精液一股股打在体内时神志很快恢复清明。大眼睛瞪得滚圆滚圆快要能滴出水，着急地捶堂本光一胸膛：

“喂…！弄在里面又要好久才能…”

堂本光一忙不迭亲着剛的眼角安抚他情绪，就着还在里面的状态抱起人飞快往浴室走，一连七八个“我错了我忍不住嘛我错了”从走廊传来，但嬉皮笑脸根本不是认错的态度。

所有东西都在地上来不及捡，浴袍、睡裤和发绳散乱地落在不该属于的厨房地面上。

圆肚咖啡壶内壁结满冷凝水珠，好像委屈的眼泪：

都不喝的话…就不要煮我了吧。


End file.
